


Anatomy Lesson

by LadyDrace



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak wanted an anatomy lesson from the doctor. He got one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tli was a total grammar dominatrix for this one. Thank you, mistress.

Garak's voice was muffled, but the smirk in his voice was as evident to Julian as if he'd been flashing it at him across their lunch table. “That's very interesting, my dear. And this part here? What is its name?”

Julian bit his lip as Garak pointed out the area by nuzzling it with his nose. “M-mons pubis... or pubic mound. Supposedly its purpose is protection of the pubic bone, d-during... intercourse...and...”

Tickling the soft hairs with his fingertips, Garak made Julian shiver and lose track of what he was saying.

“Really? Fascinating,” Garak murmured. His hand slipped lower. “And this?”

Julian's breath hitched and Garak's eye-ridges jumped with surprise as several other physical reactions occurred in response to his touch. “What an... interesting effect. Is this a sensitive area?”

Clearing his throat and swallowing violently, Julian finally managed to get a grip on his voice again. “Yes... it's a well known erogenous zone in humans. Many nerve endings there.”

Garak's fingers moved cautiously, his eyes avidly watching the changes in Julian's body. “Does it have a name?”

Several muscles clenched out of Julian's control as he twitched again and groaned out: “P-...p-perineum.”

Tsk-ing, Garak finally removed his torturing fingers and remarked calmly: “What a bland name for something so... stimulating.”

Julian chuckled weakly as he replied: “Yes well, you wanted an anatomy lesson. Not an education in filthy slang. Although, that also has its merits...”

An eye ridge twitched up again and Garak's voice was plenty filthy in itself when he bent to the doctor's ear and breathed: “Perhaps some other time, my dear. Frankly, I assumed that this was the subject you were an expert on. I had no idea that you were also a linguistics enthusiast.”

To Garak's shock, he was suddenly flipped over and straddled by a flushed and panting human. “Oh, I think you'll find, my plain and simple tailor, that when it comes to you, I can be enthusiastic on just about any subject.”

Garak shuddered and wriggled his hips impatiently against the wonderful pressure of Julian's thighs that was just a little bit off target. “I believe you. Shall we continue my... education?”

The doctor smiled dangerously and nipped at Garak's jaw and the tiny ridges there before mumbling: “I think it's about time for a little test. See how good a pupil you've been.”

Like he hardly knew what he was saying, Garak croaked, while arching his face closer to Julian's lips: “I think you'll find that I'm a very attentive student... sir.”

Julian halted for a second, meeting Garak's eyes with bemusement. The tailor simply looked back for a while, before licking his lips and winking naughtily, making Julian grin like a loony.

“Weeeeeell. It seems someone is fishing for better grades. I wonder what such an eager learner would be willing to do for... extra merit points?”

“What would you suggest, sir?” Garak ventured, managing somehow to look amazingly innocent and wicked at the same time.

Dragging his teeth over Garak's scaly chest in a rippling motion, Julian took his sweet time answering. It was only when he reached the spot where his own belly button would be, which on Garak was a deliciously smooth expanse of skin, that Julian had quickly discovered was very sensitive, that he replied: “Rigorous studies. Practical demonstrations, as often as possible. Private lessons... and I'm sure I'll think of more along the way.”

Garak's teasing: “Yes, sir” came out as a throaty moan instead as Julian set about mouthing the smooth skin, and proving once again to Garak that he too was a very attentive student.

End.


End file.
